helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
I WISH
|producer = Tsunku |Last = Happy Summer Wedding 9th Single (2000) |Next = Ren'ai Revolution 21 11th Single (2000) }} I WISH is a song by J-pop idol group Morning Musume and was released as their tenth single. It sold a total of 654,640 copies "I Wish" was the song used in Japanese commercials for the Sydney 2000 Olympic Games, which also featured the girls in the commercials. Lead vocals in the song are Kago Ai and Goto Maki. It was a number-one hit on the Oricon Charts in Japan. Tracklist #I WISH #Akogare My Boy (あこがれMy Boy; My Admirable Boy) #I WISH (Instrumental) Featured Members *1st gen: Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi *2nd gen: Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari *3rd gen: Goto Maki *4th gen: Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi, Kago Ai TV Performances *2000.09.03 ASAYAN *2000.09.03 Hello! Morning Episode 022 *2000.09.08 Music Station *2000.09.14 Utaban *2000.09.15 Music Station *2000.10.05 Utaban *2000.10.06 Music Station *2000.12.29 Music Station *2011.05.09 J-MELO Concert Performances ;I WISH *Hello! Project 2001 Sugoizo! 21seiki *Live Revolution 21 Haru ~Osaka Jou Hall Saishuu Bi~ *Hello! Project 2001 TOGETHER! SUMMER PARTY *GREEN LIVE *Hello! Project 2002 ~Kotoshi mo Sugoizo!~ *Hello! Project 2002 ~One Happy Summer Day~ *Hello! Project 2003 Winter ~Tanoshin Jattemasu!~ *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2003 Haru "NON STOP!" *Morning Musume Sakura Gumi Hatsu Koen ~Sakura Saku~ - Morning Musume Sakura Gumi *Morning Musume Otome Gumi ~Otome Chikku~ - Morning Musume Otome Gumi *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Haru ~Dai 6 Kan Hit Mankai!~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~SEXY 8 Beat~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ ;Akogare My Boy *Live Revolution 21 Haru ~Osaka Jou Hall Saishuu Bi~ Song Information #I Wish #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement & Programming: Kouno Shin #*Bass: Irie Naoyuki #*Guitar: Kouno Shin, Hayashibe Naoki #*Percussion: Misawa Izumi #*Trumpet: Araki Toshio, Sugazawa Masahiko, Yokoyama Hitoshi #*Trombone: Murata Yoichi, Tsuji Fuyuki #*Bass Trombone: Murata Yoichi #*Horn: Arima Yoshiharu, Abe Masato #*Strings: Kinbara Chieko Group #*Turntable: DJ COUNTRY #*Chorus: Tsunku #*Main Vocal: Goto Maki #Akogare My Boy #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: AKIRA #*Main Vocal: Abe Natsumi Trivia *This is the fifth Morning Musume single with an English name. The first one being Morning Coffee, the second being Summer Night Town, the third being LOVE Machine, and the fourth being Happy Summer Wedding *4th Generation member Tsuji Nozomi gives a comment about the single on Youtube. *This is the tenth single where Nakazawa Yuko was leader of Morning Musume. *All the 4th Generation members, sang "I WISH" in their graduation concert. *I WISH was re-arranged and performed by Morning Musume's 2013 lineup in The Best! ~Updated Morning Musume~. *An English cover was recorded by Vanessa Williams as "I Wish" for the album Cover Morning Musume!. Oricon Rank and Sales Total Reported Sales: 654,640 External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: I WISH, Akogare My Boy Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:1st Generation Singles In Category:2nd Generation Singles In Category:3rd Generation Singles In Category:4th Generation Singles In Category:2000 Singles Category:2000 Releases Category:English Name Single Category:2000 Number 1 Singles Category:Number 1 Singles Category:10 Members Line-Up Category:Theme Songs